


Distraction

by makesometime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Condoms, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Idiots in Love, Seriously Lots of Consent, Slight Plot Spoilers for October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: She’s rarely felt more conspicuous than she does now, walking down the back streets of Yongen-Jaya, dodging puddles and family groups as she makes her way to her destination. Even as a member of the Phantom Thieves, she's never had this uneasy feeling linger in her stomach for so long, like she's walking around with a neon sign above her head. Declaring her intentions to all around her.





	Distraction

The walk to the Student Council Room seems endless, knowing what's waiting. She can feel the nerves radiating off of Akira as he walks a half step in front of her, taking the lead, trying to hide his anxiety. She has no such luck. 

She catches her toe on a loose piece of flooring, stumbling forward and using Akira’s arm to break her fall. He stops immediately. She can't help but slide her fingers in between his, looking up at him imploringly. 

When he starts off again he doesn't drop her hold and her heart rate slows, just a touch. They have more important things to worry about now than whether anyone knows they're together. It's liberating, almost. Helps her push her shoulders back, find her poise and confidence again. 

Just as they arrive at the door, Goto-san comes out of the room, inspecting her manicure with typical lack of concern. She doesn't even register their presence as Akira brings them to loiter outside, still holding her hand tight in his own. The door shuts and she exhales slowly, trying to centre herself. 

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. 

She nods, pressing her forehead to his arm. "I will be. Once this is over."

He tilts his upper body awkwardly to kiss the top of her head. The fact that the rest of the school is in lessons doesn't make her cherish that contact any less. 

"I'll go first, okay?"

Ann nods, stepping back to give him some space. "Sounds good. I can catch my breath."

His free hand strokes fingertips over the rise of her cheekbone and he sighs softly, looking for all the world like he wants to run away with her, right now. 

"Come over tomorrow night. After school." He says. "I think we need need to forget all this. For a while at least."

She utters a quiet _yes_ without even thinking, her mind playing catch-up to realise just what she's agreed to. When it clicks, she almost hiccups from her surprised intake of air, scowling when he chuckles at her reaction. 

"Are you sure?" She asks, her voice remarkably even. If she can be calm through this, she can be calm through anything. A clever tactic, on his part. And by the look on his face, he knows it. 

"I've never been more sure. Weren't we just talking about how not to be nervous?" He nudges his nose against the top of her forehead, referring back to their earlier weekend in Harajuku, the hours they spent together in his room after. 

"Focus on something else." She says. 

"I hope the invitation will help with that."

She doesn't have a chance to tell him that yes, her mind is now decidedly elsewhere, the terror of the moment completely forgotten in favour of worrying over what might happen tomorrow. He's called into the room before she can say anything, but it doesn't stop her mind whirring. 

God, she needs to do so much before she heads over to Leblanc…

Ann wears a slight smile for the first time that day. Her boyfriend is so damn clever. 

#

She’s rarely felt more conspicuous than she does now, walking down the back streets of Yongen-Jaya, dodging puddles and family groups as she makes her way to her destination. Even as a member of the Phantom Thieves, she's never had this uneasy feeling linger in her stomach for so long, like she's walking around with a neon sign above her head. Declaring her intentions to all around her. 

_I'm going to have sex with my boyfriend!_

She drops her chin as she rounds the corner towards Leblanc, hurrying the last few paces and ducking inside the warm cafe before anyone can stop her ( _really_ , she chastises herself _who would?_ ). Ann shoots a smile at Boss, comforted by the familiar smells and the faint drone of the always-on TV while her heart rate settles to something a little less unhealthy. 

"Hey, Akira! Your girl's here!"

He doesn't say it any differently to normal, but her paranoia is in overdrive at the moment and she can't help but scrutinise his tone in her head, trying to pinpoint the moment that gives away that he knows, he can tell why she's there. 

She clutches at the strap of her bag tighter, feigning calm as she moves towards the counter. Heavy footsteps sound from above, hurrying to the stairs and thundering down them. Ann looks over to see Akira appear and shoots him a shaky, happy smile. He returns it in kind, reaching out for her hand and tugging her towards the back of the store, damn near tripping over his own feet.

"I'll lock up." Sojiro calls after them, already halfway out from behind the bar. 

It's only when she crests the final step into Akira’s bedroom that she realises what the older man said. She screws her eyes shut, dropping her bag on the side. 

"He knows." She says, her words a soft whine.

Akira hesitates in front of her, reaching out to hold her shoulders gently. "Who knows? And what do they know?"

She blinks her eyes open. He looks so serious, a crease between his eyebrows that his glasses don’t hide. Without thinking she moves into him, smiling when his arms loop around her waist. There’s something about his embrace that instantly calms her. It was the true on the rooftop after saying goodbye to Shiho and it’s still true now.

"Boss." She says, her words disappearing into his chest. "He knows what we're going to do."

All this comment earns her is a soft huff of confusion, his lips brushing the top of her head "What makes you say that?"

Ann chuckles, easing back from his body and walking away, towards the bed. She slips her jacket off and places it carefully on the couch, then tugs the bands from her hair to let it cascade down her back. 

"He _never_ offers to lock up. He must have thought you'd forget."

Akira scoffs. She looks over to see him taking his glasses off, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes. There’s a blooming of colour on his cheeks that betrays his embarrassment at the thought. But she doesn’t mind, if anything she’s grateful that the man trusts them enough to not say anything. She knows Akira feels the same.

He crosses to her, putting his glasses down beside the TV and gently reaching out to swipe her hair to one side. He rains gentle, open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck, never once pinching the skin. It dials the low hum in her nerves up a notch to have him touch her. She guides his hands from her hips to her belly, then moves one up to cup her breast.

He’s half hard against her backside, a hint of pressure that she wants to nurture. His soft groan as he kneads her breast at her quiet urging has her breath hitching, her head tipping to the other side so that he can lavish attention on the neglected side of her throat.

"I’m so glad you came." He murmurs, this time taking the initiative and drawing their joined hands to her other breast.

She’s glad too, honestly, despite her uneasiness on the way here. It’s the right time. They need something in their lives that’s just for _them_ , just their focus, their secret from the world at a time when revelations are happening all around.

Breaking out of his hold, Ann hums to herself, crossing back to the bag that she left in Morgana’s usual spot. She pulls out the large white bath towel she secreted at the bottom of her bag as she packed earlier, suspecting that Akira wouldn't have anything quite up to the task. 

When she turns around she finds that Akira has moved to the bed, settling his weight right on the edge. His brow knits when he looks at what she holds. "What's that for?"

She smiles softly, moving over to him. Likely he doesn't realise, despite his tendency to research every tiny detail. He'll have read the scientific viewpoint, got his head around the mechanics but not the smaller details, the facts she has to be aware of as a woman.

When she sits down beside him, he takes her hand tight in his own, confusion turning to concern. "Ann?"

"It's likely that, uh." She pauses, suddenly nervous all over again. "It's likely that I'll bleed. Just a bit. First time and all."

His cheeks lose all their colour in an instant, his skin becoming alarmingly pale. The thought of hurting her looks like it comes dangerously close to turning his stomach. But he has to know. 

"No! Ann, I won't. Is…" He trails off, looking down at her hand in his. "Are you sure?"

She leans in to rest her head against his shoulder. "Pretty sure. It's worse for some than others. Mostly if their partner is. Inconsiderate." He puffs up his chest and she can't help but laugh, putting her other hand on top of their joined ones. "I trust you. But. Even if we're careful it might happen. And that's _okay_ , it won't always be that way."

He looks like he's going to protest more but she kisses him before he can speak, stifling the concerns. They can spread the towel out later, but now she's broken the ice she wants nothing more than to climb into his lap, kiss him until their heads are spinning. 

Akira grumbles against her lips when she succeeds in distracting him, his hands sliding up her thighs. She runs her nails over his scalp, groaning into his mouth at the spread of his fingers over her ass, the way he holds her, so gently and so firmly all at once. She flexes her thighs to rock into him, the pressure against her core more substantial than it had been earlier.

It’s so easy to kiss him now. Their experience with one another makes each encounter precious, knowing what the other likes and trying to find new ways to tease, to arouse. She nibbles at his lower lip when he pulls back for air, enjoys the spark of enjoyment in his eyes at that touch. 

She reaches her hands down, while he’s distracted, flicks the button and zipper open. She wants to dive her hand inside but he grunts, shaking his head while she kisses him again. _Too much_ , it suggests. She acquiesces for now.

When she captures his lower lip again, toying with it between her own lips and then sucking, hard enough for a sharp bolt of pleasure and pain to jolt him, Akira growls, pivoting his weight until she slides softly onto her backside on the bed beside him. 

Without speaking, he whips his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor, before starting to work on the buttons of hers, the unsteady rhythm of his breathing making his fingers fumble a few times. Eventually it falls apart, exposing her to his gaze. It’s no more of her than he’s seen before, but there’s an intent to it now that spikes her pulse.

She watches as he eases her shirt off of her arms, letting her lie back with her elbows resting against the pillows. A faint breeze from the window makes her nipples tighten against the thin pink lace hiding her from him. It's ridiculous, she thinks, that her hands twitch at her sides with an urge to cover herself. He's seen more intimate parts of her. 

And now, he's looking at her like she's the most precious thing in his life. There's no hiding from Akira. She doesn't want to.

His hands reach out, fingers clenching a couple of times to try and hide the unsteadiness. She swallows a moan as his traces his fingertips over her nipples, grins when he tweaks them and exhales a breathy laugh at the way that makes her press into his touch. 

"How much?

She tilts her head, hair falling over her shoulders. "That felt good."

Akira hums, spreading his fingers wide and taking her breasts in his hands, squeezing gently, then harder when she whimpers, nodding. "Tell me if--."

"I will." She gasps, feeling her peaks catch on the lace as he rolls the weight of her in his palms. "S’good."

Her eyes fix on his face, watching the way his eyes light up, his cheeks flush with colour as he touches her. His gaze tracks over her trembling abs, up to her face to smile at her softly. _Can you believe it_. His expression says. _Finally_. 

Eventually he reaches behind her, fumbling with the catch of her bra long enough that she sits up, reaching an arm behind her to bat his touch away. She flicks the hooks open easily, the dexterity making him chuckle, shake his head. 

"I'll teach you." She hums, shrugging the material off before she can lose her nerve. 

If she thought he was in awe before, he's practically worshipping her now. His hands are warm as they cover her again without any barrier, the softness of his touch amplified by skin contact. He rubs his thumbs over her peaks, smiling to himself at the way they pucker. 

Without warning he leans forward, sucking one nipple into the heat of his mouth. Ann shudders, fingers clutching at the sheets. _God_ the heat is intense, overwhelming in the very best way. His teeth catch on her skin and her hips buck embarrassingly hard against him. She didn't know it could feel this good. 

Her eyes flick down to see him watching her as he switches to her left breast, tongue swiping out to tease before he's suckling at that one too, her head dancing with sensation, pleasure. 

Ann wonders how she tastes, the soft noises of his approval reaching her ears as Akira catches the nipple in his teeth and tugs, watching her reaction all the while. He smirks when she squeaks, shifting restlessly, and grinds his hips down into the mattress in search of some relief. She can't believe she affects him so much. 

It's almost a visceral loss when he releases her, only to trail kisses down between her breasts, over her stomach and to the band of her skirt. He sucks hard just beneath her navel and Ann glares, knowing it'll bruise. 

"Still good?"

His constant checking on her comfort makes her heart swell in her chest. She reaches out to cup his cheek, nodding. "I'll tell you if not."

He tugs her skirt off in one swift motion, dropping it on the growing pile of clothes beside the bed. "Indulge me." He hums, his hands warm as they smooth up her inner thighs. "This is big for both of us."

She watches him as he sits back on his heels between her spread legs, his fly open and shirt long abandoned on the floor. He's so handsome or makes her head spin. Strikingly built for such a lean man, it must be said. 

All that time spent in the Metaverse has been kind to them both. She's spent many hours admiring her toned abs and increasingly muscled thighs in the mirror after a shower, wondering what Akira sees when he looks at her. 

"Hey." She says softly, drawing his eyes back to hers. "Switch with me. I want to touch you too."

Ann smiles to herself as he watches her move, eyes fixed on her breasts and their natural sway with each shuffle of her knees. She has to encourage him down, hands on his shoulders before he stops gawking, grinning up at her in chagrin instead. 

It makes her feel powerful beyond all reckoning, to have him laid out before her, willing and wanting _her_. Not because she's a model, or a member of the Phantom Thieves. But because of what's inside her head, her heart. 

She blinks quickly as she tugs his pants off, forcing back the wetness that threatens at the corners of her eyes. This is so much more than she could have hoped for. She's so lucky. 

He hums as he reaches out for her, pulling her to sit over his lap. Now that they're both down to their skivvies this position feels _so different_ to before. His cock is pressed up against her core in a way that makes her shiver, clutch at the breadth of his shoulders. It's almost like there's nothing between them at all. Akira pivots up to sit, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her into his chest. 

She can't hide the whimper that escapes as he kisses her, the feeling of him pressed up against her completely making her tingle all over, her nails digging into the smooth muscle of his upper back. If it feels _this good_ already, what will it feel like when--

Akira thrusts his hips up into her without warning and Ann shudders, going limp in his embrace. 

"Ann…" He whispers against her lips, broken kisses betraying how overcome he is. 

She smiles through her own unsteadiness, urging him to lie back down. Settling herself a little higher over him, she rocks her hips, learning a rhythm that feels good, stimulating, for them both. It's not smooth, but she follows the sensations, follows the almost instinctive pull and push that comes from Akira’s body to her own. 

Something deep in her stomach begs her to keep going. She catches Akira’s eye instead and sees the way his jaw is tight, his teeth clenched as he watches her. He doesn't have to say it. She knows this isn't how he wants this time to go, with him making a mess of his pants again before they even get to the main event. 

With a soft, disappointed sigh she moves off him, kneeling beside him as he pants, the muscles in his arms and thighs flexing against the urge to pull her back. 

Ann smooths the flat of her palm over his pectoral muscle, her thumb catching and flicking at his flat nipple. His breathing hitches for a moment, but nothing that betrays the desperate ache that she felt in response to his touch. 

"How does it feel?"

His shoulder lifts in a shrug, smiling when her nail catches the little piece of flesh. "It's, uh. Nice."

Ann giggles, leaning in to kiss him gently. "Nice, huh?"

His embarrassment is only temporary, as her hand slides further down his chest to dance her fingertips over his abs. She looks down further, sees the patch of wetness on the front of his underwear, making the material slightly see-through where his erection strains at it.

Shifting her weight she leans over to ease his underwear down, gently tugging the elastic clear of his cock as she slides the cotton down his thighs. He helps her when she gets far enough, kicking them free and then going very still. His breathing is shallow, anxious, as if she going to suddenly run for the hills now he's here, fully exposed to her. 

So she kisses him, her tongue darting out to wet his lips until he relaxes, the tension melting out of him with each stroke of her tongue. 

"You're beautiful." 

Her words brush her lips against his, the admittance a reassurance for her as much as for him. When she sits back, tucking her hair behind her ears, he sits up again. A hand catches one of hers, bringing it to his mouth. 

"That's my line." He hums, nipping at the ridge of her knuckles. 

His hands span her waist, his thumbs almost meeting at her belly button as he lifts her, setting her back on her ass. She squeals, unable to stop her surprise, catching his pleased smile before he ducks his head to her chest once more. 

His thumb presses against her clit through her panties without hesitation.

Ann shouts, threading her fingers through his hair. He groans against her breast, something that sounds like an oath as he slips his fingers under the side of her underwear and along her folds, slicking them up with her wetness. 

He suckles at her breasts as his fingers work, touching all over her core, dancing at her clit and circling her entrance with equal fervour. She can do little more than lay back, tangling her fingers in her hair. Watching him makes her tremble. It's safer not to.

She realises her eyes are screwed shut when he laughs softly, smoothing his hand over her ribs. Cracking one open she finds his chin resting between her breasts, a gentle smile turning his lips. 

"I love the sounds you make." His thumb circles her clit and she moans, low and broken. "That one especially."

He shifts his weight, his intention to slowly tug down her panties. Ann places a stilling hand on his arm and reaches out for the towel that’s been shoved aside. She grabs it and sits up, urging him to move out of the way for a moment so that she can lay it flat, tuck it in so that it won’t shift uncomfortably beneath them. She doesn’t even consider that she’s bending over until Akira stands behind her and eases her underwear down her legs.

He smiles smugly when she shoots upright, turning to him with a mock scowl. He quickly ducks to kiss the twist of her lips away, one arm moving around her waist and the other between her legs, his fingers playing over her again. He’s _really_ too good at distraction.

He slips one finger into her, stroking it in and out with more dexterity than she thinks is rightly fair. The realisation that this is the first time they’ve ever been this naked and this close hits with a shudder, her body hyper aware of everywhere they touch. The warmth of his arm against her back, his torso against her breasts, the press of his cock against her hip.

"All good?" He murmurs, curling the finger inside her in such a way that makes her knees go weak.

She presses her lips together, her affirmative reply a stifled squeak. He smiles, leaning into her so that her balance is offset just enough to make the bed meet the backs of her knees. She lowers herself down and Akira comes with her, his hand never leaving her. Too clever, too skilled. Ann finds it hard to care.

Her hands come up to grasp the pillow as he adds a second finger, twisting and filling her over and over until she forgets which way is up. His thumb nudges her clit, the fingers inside her scissoring and searching, trying to locate that spark to ignite the flame in her belly. 

Akira finds it, learning her reactions, chasing the best of them until she’s shuddering, sweat beading at her hairline. His name trips from her lips again and again as she clenches down on him, her legs almost cramping from fighting the urge to squeeze around his arm, never let him move away.

Eventually it becomes too much, her body too sensitive for the harsh way he’s touching her. She pushes at his hand imploringly, ready with an apology in case he’s offended… only to see him smiling, confident in the way she rarely sees outside the Metaverse. His hair is mussed, strewn across his forehead and can’t help but grin at his undoing at her hand.

He senses the path of her thoughts, clears his throat and awkwardly clambers off the bed to the shelving unit. He fetches up a small box, pulls out a foil-wrapped packet and returns to her, twirling it between his fingers like he does with his pencil, whenever they study. 

She tucks her legs underneath her, kneeling on the bed and reaching out for the condom. His facade slips, for a moment, as if realising what all this is leading too. He sits back down on the edge of the bed again, leans back on his hands and waits, watching her.

He shakes, his cock jumping against his stomach when she tears the package open, pulling out the latex ring. She’ll never admit to him that she’s practiced with the free ones she picked up in sex ed, the poor banana unsuspecting of its fate before it became her mid-morning snack another day.

She rolls the condom down on him with gentle, nail-free motions, watching each inch as it covers him. He’s holding his breath, she can tell by his sudden stillness, and the way he exhales sharply as her fingers brush his balls, the task complete.

Their eyes link when she sits back, folding her hands in her lap. It feels like the tipping point, right at the crest of the waterfall, the top of the escalator…

Ann smiles, cupping his cheek in her hand and urging him closer. He follows her like a moth to a flame, the temptation too great to ignore now. She welcomes his weight over her. It feels almost like they’re two halves of a whole when they settle together like this, her body welcoming him between her thighs, his forearm resting alongside her head.

He kisses her, his tongue stroking along her own. It distracts her for the briefest of moments, her hands settling on his waist and a low hum catching in her throat like a purr. Fitting, perhaps, for the Joker and his Panther.

When Akira pulls back, his eyes glossy and pupils wide, she chews on her lower lip to hide the way her mouth wants to turn up into a nervous smile.

"I’m… I’m ready." He breathes, his voice wavering with a mixture of excitement and nerves. 

Ann looks down her body, finds him holding the base of his erection gently in one hand, his eyes fixed on her core. This is the closest they’ve come, inches away from _doing it_ , whatever _it_ truly means. But she knows, deep in her heart and soul, that if she asked him to stop now, he would. He wouldn’t even question it. 

And that is what makes her smile, nod. "Me too."

She bites her lip as he slides into her, the tiniest amount at first. The pinch is there but it’s not as bad as she expected. His earlier attentions have prepared her for the stretch of him, the smooth glide as he grunts heavily and slips another inch or so inside. 

Akira is trembling, eyes flitting between her face and where she’s taking him, not knowing what to focus on. Ann wraps her hands more firmly around his arms, pressing her forehead to his when he slumps forward, gasping. It must be like torture to him. 

_God she loves him._

He groans, thrusting his hips shallow and quick, moving into her faster than she was ready for. It hurts for a moment, a sharp burst that fades when she tugs on his arms, encouraging him further. Going too slow is almost worse than too fast.

When he pauses, his mouth open in something akin to awe, Ann realises he’s inside her, fully. They’re joined, more closely than she ever imagined they would be, that first day in the rain. He lifts his head from hers enough to smile at her, his eyes bright with emotion. He reaches up to brush at her cheek and it’s only then that she realises a few tears have escaped, the entire experience overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his voice quiet, his arms framing her head as he settles more firmly over her. 

She can do little more than jerk her chin at first, hooking her feet over his calves. She feels so damn full of him, surrounded by him. _Safe_ , more than anything else. The pain is fading, replaced by a sort of… anticipation. She needs him to move. She needs him. She needs...

"Move, Akira, _please_." 

The strangled, husky tone of her voice draw a sultry smile to his lips as he tilts his hips against hers, rolling his cock out of her in one smooth movement. She feels the passage of him _out_ then _in_ then _out_ , like the tides in Hawaii where they shared that gorgeous evening.

It’s not the smoothest, cleanest coupling the world has ever seen. They’re amateurs, learning the ways of each other. She clenches her muscles down around him and he stutters in a way that suggests she almost ends it all, even sooner than he feared. Akira tucks his forehead into the curve of her neck, his panted exhales making her damp skin tingle.

"Ann-ngh." He groans. "This feels--."

"Incredible." She says, providing the only descriptor she can think of. 

He kisses her chest, hips moving against hers with increasing confidence. "Not… not gonna. Are you?"

She hums a negative, without concern, tweaking her nose against his temple. "Come, Akira. It's okay."

He jerks, once, twice… then goes very still, a long, low groan floating to her ears from where his head rests against her. 

She’s felt powerful before tonight, but never quite so accomplished, satisfied. Her lover (and that thought makes her smile, grateful for the fact her can’t see her face) found his release in her body. _She_ did that. They did that. Together.

He frowns at the wince she gives as he pulls his softening length from her, looks down at the towel with remorse painting his handsome features. "Ann…"

"You better not be about to apologise." She murmurs, trailing her hand down over her breast lazily. "Not after everything we discussed."

He shakes his head, flushing when he eases the used condom off and ties it in a knot, getting to unsteady feet to stumble to the trash can. He looks almost like a baby deer on his long long limbs and Ann smiles to herself, pressing up to check the towel for herself.

It could be worse. It’s barely even a mark worth worrying about, but she’s glad they don’t have to take a stealthy trip across to the laundromat to clean his sheets in the morning. Akira crosses back with her pyjamas in his hands and she eases to her feet, leaning into his chest and feeling his arms wrap around her tight.

"I love you." He says.

She can hear a hundred different things in that simple affirmation. He’s bothered that she didn’t come. He’s bothered that he hurt her. He’s amazed at how well they work together, how incredible it felt.

The former doesn't concern her. There's always more time, more chances. And the latter? All she can do is agree. 

"I love you too, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on making this sweet and loving without being unrealistic for their first time together. I'm very proud of it, and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
